warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Hollyleaf gets jealous
Hi guys! This is my first play, and it can also be found in my talk page. I hope you like it! Hollyleaf: I don't see how Dovepaw is special and I'm not! This is so unfair! *Lionblaze enters den* Lionblaze: hello hollyleaf! What were you saying? Hollyleaf: oh-um..i-i was just hungry! Um, yeah! I was just hungry! Hollyleaf: *pulls out bag of cookies from nest* Lionblaze: ooh, can I have cookie? Hollyleaf: only if you invite me to your Special Cats meeting. Lionblaze: sorry! No can do! Right Jayfeather? *jayfeather enters den* Jayfeather: no way! Hollyleaf: how are YOU special, Jayfeather? You're too grumpy! Jayfeather: I am not grumpy! Lionblaze: well, me and jayfeather are going to go invite Dovepaw to the meeting Hollyleaf: oh, sure! Rub it in! *Jayfeather and Lionblaze leave den* Hollyleaf: I better go spy on them *hollyleaf sneaks out of den* Lionblaze: hi Dovepaw! You should come to our meeting tonight. Its under the giant tree Jayfeather: yeah! And I'm going to bring tacos! And we'll make fun of ShadowClan! Dovepaw: I'll go! And maybe I can use my special cat powers to slingshot Squirrelflight into the lake! She's not called squirrel flight for nothing! Dovepaw: when's the meeting? Lionblaze: at exactly 7:17 pm Dovepaw: whatever. I'll totally be there. Lionblaze: see you then * Jayfeather and lionblaze leave* Hollyleaf: hey Dovepaw, I heard there is an All-you-can-eat fest at Wendy's, including Frostys! Dovepaw: OMG! Really? I love Wendy's! Hollyleaf: yeah, its at 7:17 pm Dovepaw: aw shoot! That's when my meeting is! I can't go! Hollyleaf: there will be a giant snowman giving free hugs! Dovepaw: well.. I promised Jayfeather and lionblaze I'd be at the meeting! Hollyleaf: there are free pony rides Dovepaw: uh... Hollyleaf: there are giant bags of birdseed everywhere. Dovepaw: OK I'LL BE THERE! Hollyleaf: OK! Awesome! Oh, and I won't tell anycat about your craving for birdseed. * Dovepaw turns bright red* Hollyleaf: see you later! *hollyleaf leaves* <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>> Hollyleaf: OK, so Dovepaw won't be at the meeting, so I can buy a costume that looks like her from those weird loners! * hollyleaf goes to buy costume* Hollyleaf: hi, can I have this costume? Loner#1: yeah, we don't really need it. Loner#2: for some reason, nocat wanted it, so you can have it for free Hollyleaf: thanks * hollyleaf leaves* Hollyleaf: now I just need to put on this stinky costume and leave for MY meeting! *dramatic evil laughter* *hollyleaf puts on costume and leaves for meeting* Lionblaze: hi Dovepaw! Hollyleaf: hi lionblaze! I'm Dovepaw, and I'm totally not hollyleaf in disguise! Haha! Yes sirree! I'm Dovepaw! Jayfeather: um.. OK? Lionblaze: so should we start! Hollyleaf: sure! Jayfeather: so, did you see Leafpool's new tank top? Its so last week! Lionblaze: wow,Jayfeather! I didn't know you were into fashion! Jayfeather: I, um, read an article. *jayfeather blushes* Lionblaze: and did you see birchfall trip over a branch during hunting? That explains his name! Hollyleaf: (this isn't a real meeting! This is just gossip) Jayfeather: hey, Dovepaw, I forgot, was that mouse you caught for me last week organic? Hollyleaf: um, yeah! It was organic! Jayfeather: you silly cat! Mice can't be organic! Lionblaze: maybe she's just bored. Lets try something different *lionblaze claps paws,and Squirrelflght Leafpool and Crowfeather appear on stage* Lionblaze: parade time! *blues music comes on* *Squirrelflight Leafpool and Crowfeather walk in circles on stage Jayfeather and Lionblaze: walk of shame. Walk of shame. Hollyleaf: what are you doing? Lionblaze: oh,its just a tradition we use to make them regret embarrassing us. Hollyleaf: how did you get them to agree to this? Jayfeather: we threatened to join those flea bags over at RiverClan. And close down taco bell. Hollyleaf: OK, I'm bored. let's stop. *Squirrelflight Crowfeather and Leafpool leave stage* Hollyleaf: so, why do you have these meetings? Lionblaze: well, Dovepaw, its to celebrate my awesomeness. Jayfeather: I'm just as awesome as YOU lionblaze! Lionblaze: Nuh-uh! *Jayfeather transforms into Firestar* Jayfeather: can your Special Cat powers do THIS? *lionblaze turns into twoleg* Lionblaze: can you do THIS? Hollyleaf: maybe you guys should stop! Someone's gonna get hurt! Lionblaze: aw, come on Dovepaw! You sound like Hollyleaf! * Hollyleaf turns bright red* * Jayfeather turns into jet plane* Jayfeather: mwah ha ha ha ha! Lionblaze: that's it! *lionblaze turns into frog* Lionblaze: ribbit. * Jayfeather turns back into himself* Jayfeather: seriously?! *jayfeather swallows frog* Hollyleaf: no, wait! That frog is poisonous! Hollyleaf: I have to so something! *jayfeather clutches throat and rolls over* *Hollyleaf shoves herbs into jayfeather's mouth* Jayfeather: ack! * Jayfeather coughs up frog* Hollyleaf: Lionblaze! Turn back into yourself! Lionblaze: ribbit * lionblaze turns back into himself* Jayfeather: you saved my life Dovepaw! But wait a minute... How do you know what herb to use? You never trained as a medicine cat! Lionblaze: and why is your fur all saggy? Let me feel... Hollyleaf: no, wait! Don't- *lionblaze pulls off Hollyleaf's costume* Jayfeather: I knew it! You trained as a medicine cat, and that's how you saved me! You wore a costume that looks like Dovepaw! Wait, where did you get that costume? Lionblaze: That's not the point! She tricked us! Hollyleaf: um,I gotta take a shower! *hollyleaf runs away* Jayfeather: cats don't take showers! Lionblaze: well I could use one. Have you ever been swallowed? Jayfeather: no. But hollyleaf would have been a good maid.I hate cleaning up. Both: sigh. *Dovepaw walks in* Dovepaw: sorry I couldn't come to the meeting, winch hollyleaf lied to me and said there was an All-you-can-eat fest at Wendy's with giant bags of bird seed Jayfeather: yeah, well, she tricked us. She pretended to be you, and we found that out when she saved my life Dovepaw: really? Lionblaze: its a long story. And did you say there was bird seed at Wendy's? Dovepaw: yeeeeeeessssss... *Jayfeather and Lionblaze sweat nervously * Jayfeather and Lionblaze: WE LOVE BIRD SEED! Dovepaw: OMG! Me too! Jayfeather: let's go get some from ShadowClan! Dovepaw: ShadowClan has bird seed? Lionblaze: yeah, they have a secret stash! All three: LET'S GO! *all three leave* THE END! P.S stupid auto correct! It kept changing "Lionblaze" to "clipboard" for some reason. I hope you liked the story! -Cocopaw101 a.k.a Penny Category:Coco's Spoofs